


Half Empty, Half Full

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: The Pacemakers [30]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthday Party, Disappointment, Epic Friendship, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Loneliness, Mid-Canon, Pace-Mates, Plans, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's birthday party doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Empty, Half Full

"What's wrong, son?"

Spike returned the phone to its hook with a deep sigh, admitting, "No one can come to my party."

Sparkplug frowned, setting aside what he was reading. "No one? Not a _single_ one? That can't be true."

"It is," Spike assured him. "I guess everyone thinks I'm a loner. I can't tell them otherwise because if I did, it would give away the Bots' secret. Plus I don't want to put anyone in danger! Maybe it's better this way, right?"

"Right," Sparkplug murmured, watching Spike trudge out of the room before he himself rose to his feet and picked up the phone.

* * *

 

Just because no one was coming to his birthday party, it didn't mean he couldn't swim by himself, Spike decided, changing into his swimsuit and heading for the backyard. The porch light didn't come on, much to his surprise, but as soon as he opened the gate to the enclosed pool, even brighter lights burst on, causing him to jump.

"Surprise!" six voices hollered. When Spike's eyes adjusted, he realized that Bumblebee and the rest of his pace were around the pool, their wide grins illuminated by their headlights.

"Guys!" Spike greeted breathlessly. "How...when did you get here?!"

"Your dad called us," Bumblebee explained, transforming and coming around the pool toward him. "He said you wanted a few friends over to celebrate your creation day, so here we are!"

"We're here to go swimming," Windcharger added, glancing down at the water and muttering, "Though, I'm not sure we'll all fit."

"Huffer and I will _gladly_ sit out," Gears volunteered.

"We don't wanna get rusty," Huffer added, though almost before he had finished his sentence, Brawn was scooping him up, throwing him over one shoulder and hurtling the both of them into the pool. A huge wave of water rose from their point of entry, drenching all present and emptying half of the pool. Even underwater they heard Huffer's garbled wail of dismay. Brawn finally let him surface and he spewed water from his vents and his mouth, glaring at his pace-mate, who smiled unapologetically back and hugged Huffer's shoulders.

"Maybe throwing the beach ball around would be a safer idea," Spike suggested, trying to hide his smile. "It's in that box over there." As the Minibots rummaged around the swim supply box, Spike approached Sparkplug, who leaned against the gate and had remained safe from the tidal wave. That didn't mean he wouldn't get wet, Spike decided, doing the honors by pulling his dad into a thankful hug.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, I know, but I just wanted to do something short and sweet for Father's Day ;)


End file.
